To Kansas or Bust
by Gene.Marie85
Summary: The Wizard, Glinda, a restored Theodora, Finley and China Girl escape Evanora in a peculiar new invention. They find themselves traveling through time in Kansas. But, they are not alone. Has Evanora found them? Will she get her vengeance? (eventual Ozodora!)
1. Evanora's Revenge

**To Kansas or Bust: An Oz the Great and Powerful (2013) Story**

**_By:_** GeneMarie85

**_Author's Note: _**Alright folks, it's here! A big thank you to those who have put in their own two-cents, and made this happen! I'll be updating pretty frequently, or I'll at least try to! This coming week is my last week of classes for this semester, so I should have a lot more time in the coming weeks!

**_Brief Summary: _**After having restored the Wicked Witch of the West, Theodora to her former self, Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East will stop at nothing to get her revenge. Meanwhile, the Wizard of Oz, Oscar Diggs and the Good Witch of the South, Glinda along with Theodora, Finley, and China Girl have been transported to Kansas. Only, this isn't the Kansas Oscar was expecting to return to. Instead of going home to Kansas in the year 1905, the five end up in the year 2013. What will happen now? Will there ever be a return to Oz? But they haven't come alone, Evanora has found them..

**_Rating: _**K+ for General Readers, but some intense scenes in future chapters. This will pretty much be PG to PG-13.

**_Disclaimer: _**All Characters are owned by Disney, and L. Frank Baum, a true writing genius!

* * *

**Chapter One: Evanora's Revenge**

**E**vanora, the Wicked Witch of the East knew she had lost once her younger sister, Theodora had been transformed back to who she was just weeks ago. But, the witch would not accept her fate. She was furious, and wanted nothing more than to get back at the ones who brought her back to the good side: Glinda, the Good and her Wizard, Oscar Diggs. The apple had been so powerful, and Evanora was so certain that she had manipulated Theodora that she had not even considered that there would be a counter-curse. But there was, and Glinda had used it. How had Glinda been so successful? How did she even know about such a counter-curse?

_"__She was taught well, very well." _Evanora thought to herself.

_"Surely I'd have known if there was a way to break the wickedness charm, I have every spell known to Oz!"_

The witch paced back and forth around the common room of her barren castle. She gazed at her crystal ball, fuming. She looked inside, and through the cloudiness of the ball, she saw her sisters and the wizard…that wizard. The fraud. The mastermind, the escape artist. How Evanora loathed them. Furious, she watched. Something was happening, and the evil witch didn't quite know what it was, but she watched with a hateful curiosity.

* * *

The day was bright, sunny and warm. It was the most comfortable afternoon the land of Oz had experienced in 4 weeks. The Good Witch of the South, Glinda was dressed in her favorite cream dress with long sparkling tan sleeves. Atop her head rested the crown of Oz, and her long blonde hair blew in the wind. She smiled as she carried a silver tray with a pitcher of water and several glasses to the Wizard, and the Master Tinker and the rest of the Tinkers who were working on a special project. She sat the tray on the wooden table next to a strange-looking machine.

"Why thank you, most beautiful woman in all of Oz, we'll be needing plenty of water!" Oscar reached over, got a glass, and chugged down as much water as he could in one gulp.

"You're very welcome, dear Wizard" Glinda replied, blushing. She couldn't help but be happy of everything that had been accomplished lately. What with her sister being restored and all, she finally had a sense of joy and ease in her heart.

"Ahh..so refreshing"

"Yes, but please do save some for the rest of us!" a Tinker called out with a scowl.

"Oh, sorry" Oscar quickly got another glass full of water, and handed it to him.

"Here you are!" he exclaimed. The Tinker nodded, and drank down his water literally in one swallow.

"Thank you" he smiled.

Glinda giggled for a moment, then watched as the Master Tinker fumbled with the contraption that was being built. She didn't know for sure what it was, but whatever it was, it looked like an elevator with a large clock on top of it. It was big enough though for at least 10 people to fit inside.

"I really do not understand why you are building this..thing. What did you say it was again, Oscar?" she looked up and down, gazing at the sharp edges of the machine, glistening in the sunlight through its glass sides and wooden panels.

"It is what I would like to call, a work of pure genius. Thomas Edison and Alexander Graham Bell would be envious at this new invention. This is the cream of the crop, the pure spectacle of wonder and bewilderment! Feast your eyes on the one, the only time and space capsule!" Oscar explained in his usual magician-like tone. He walked over to the machine and inspected it, eyes on every detail.

"She's a beauty! A one invention of ours that will take travel to a whole new level! I call it the Oz Capsule" the wizard continued.

"I only hope we have the mathematics correct. There are many portals through time and space. How else do you think the Wizard got here from Kansas?" Master Tinker questioned.

"Exactly" the Wizard remarked. "There has always been the possibility for man to travel through different dimensions and time"

"I certainly hope you all know what you are doing" Glinda replied with a look of concern on her face.

"It would not be good for you to try out this thing and then never be able to come back to Oz. Or worse, be lost somewhere in time and never find your way out"

"No worries, Glinda. Master Tinker and I got it all figured out, right?" Oscar nodded his head at Master Tinker.

"I do believe we have it figured out, but if anything goes wrong, it will be disastrous" Master Tinker warned.

Glinda gasped, and clutched at Oscar's hand. She had after all come to admire the Wizard since his arrival. He had even helped her get her beloved little sister back. She eyed at another young woman appearing from the front of the palace, and smiled.

"Glinda? Wizard? What are you all doing? What is that thing?" a voice that had not been heard in a soft tone for a month asked in confusion. It was Theodora, who had just woken up after a day of transformation. She had been a wicked witch, but only now had gained back her previous self. Her skin was no longer the ugly green it had been just two days before. She no longer wore the tight black dress and wide-brimmed witch hat she had worn previously. She now had back her normal, lighter complexion and large hazel eyes and long, dark brown hair. She wore a dark blue quarter-sleeved dress, matching slippers, her hair pulled back in a messy bun.

"Why Theodora, you're awake. How are you feeling? Still have a headache or feeling dizzy?" Glinda asked her sister.

"Nice to see you back to normal, and hopefully done throwing flames at me and making me dance" Oscar chuckled nervously.

"I'm fine, just a little dazed is all" Theodora answered, giving a surprised look at the Wizard, as though she was shocked at the very sight of him. She still had an inch of anger towards him, and still would not forget the heartbreak she had suffered a month ago. She had only now taken the chance to forgive him, but it would never erase everything that had happened.

"Would you like to try drinking water? Though I'm not so sure it wouldn't burn you still" Glinda poured a glass of water and offered it to her.

Theodora looked at the glass for a moment. She took it and lightly touched the tip of the glass, her finger on the edge of the water. She tipped the glass just enough to get water on her finger. She winced, expecting it to sizzle and smoke, causing immense pain. But it didn't. The finger was just wet. She breathed for a second, amazed.

"How did you do it?" she asked, staring at Oscar and Glinda.

"Your powers are still intact, the counter-curse worked. It allowed your skin to form a sort of barrier that will keep it from getting damaged by water. You can't see it, but it's there. Your wicked form is gone. Gone forever. You now have your positive emotions back, for the most part. If any negative emotions still exist, they aren't as strong as they were." Glinda explained, watching Theodora with the water.

"I can't believe it, finally. I don't have to be afraid of it anymore" Theodora glanced at Glinda and Oscar, then looked down at her hand. She still had the ruby ring.

"Welcome back my dear Theodora" Glinda said with a grin. She walked over an embraced her little sister gently. Theodora smiled warmly.

"Thank you"

"Good to have you back, so good to have you back" Oscar beamed.

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!" Evanora screeched, tearing at her rags. Rage welled up inside her, her temple pulsing in anger. Tears formed in her eyes.

"FOOOLL! YOU BLASTED FOOL! SUCH A NAÏVE IDIOT! I THOUGHT I HAD YOU! I THOUGHT I HAD YOU TRICKED! I THOUGHT I HAD YOU ON MY SIDE!" she boomed.

With a swipe of her hand, she knocked over the crystal ball. It shattered into tiny little shards on the floor, cutting part of Evanora's hand.

"Curses" she muttered to herself.

She felt half sick, half dead. She had to do something to stop this. The old crone turned to the window on the other side of her drab common room. She knew now what she would do. She walked straight over to the window, where her army of flying baboons were awaiting her command.

"Go! Go to the Emerald City! Terrorize them! Kill them! Show no mercy! Do not come back until they are all dead. The Wizard, Glinda and that traitor of a sister of mine… KILL THEM!" she demanded, seething in anger and hate. Her old white hair matted to her disfigured face.

"They will pay for this" Evanora vowed.

"THEY WILL PAY! FLY MY PRETTIES…FLY! FLY! FLY AWAY!" she called out.

The baboon army swirled around the castle, flying in herd after herd, by the thousands, and by the millions into the direction of the Emerald City. Evanora would have her revenge. No doubt, she was on a murderous mission. Bigger and more threatening than ever. How dare Glinda and the Wizard cross her path, and steal her sister.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**I know that some of you have said that you like the idea of the gang going to Kansas 1905. I might in fact, still do that. But the parallels would be too complicated. I also have not yet put China Girl and Finley in the scene, they will be in the next one. I also kept Theodora's powers but eliminated the water weakness. About the sister thing, Glinda has only just found out that Evanora had lied about their relationship. Glinda and Theodora are close to the same age (maybe only 2-3 years apart, and Evanora had convinced both of them that they were not sisters when they really were. Hope everyone enjoyed this first bit!


	2. The Baboons

**To Kansas or Bust: An Oz the Great and Powerful (2013) Story**

_**By: **_GeneMarie85

_**Author's Note: **_A special thank-you to UnforgettableHearts and DhampyrX2 for their reviews! I love to get feedback, as this keeps my fictions going! I'm very close to getting done with my semester (woohoo!), so now I should have more time. Now, I got to thinking about exactly why this machine in my story was built. It's more likely and believable if the Tinkers and Oscar are creating this to find a way for Oscar to go to and from his homeland with ease. Being that the balloon was destroyed, he has no way to go back.

_**Rating: **_Still K+ for now, not planning on going any higher.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the film! I'm too dirt poor to own it, lol.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Baboons **

**W**ith a swift and menacing fury, the baboons made their way to the Emerald City, unknown to the Wizard, Glinda, Theodora, or anyone in the city. They had been dispatched to attack. The day grew dark, and the Wizard and Tinkers were finished for the day. It was time for the evening meal.

Oscar dug in to his baked potato.

"These are the biggest potatoes I've ever seen!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Glinda asked.

"Really! But some potatoes in Kansas can be as big, but these must be like super potatoes. Very good gardening techniques, I should say."

"Gardeners here take pride in their work. They make sure to plant crops when it's most beneficial, and keep them maintained. Lots of sun, water and tender care." Glinda smiled.

She looked at her sister, who was poking at her own plate.

"Is something wrong, Theodora?"

Theodora looked up with a concerned expression on her face. She looked mortified.

"I just have the slightest feeling that Evanora knows. She knows we're here, and she knows about my transformation back. Glinda, you really think she wouldn't know? Clearly we're in danger, and here we are thinking we are safe. We should leave Emerald City. She still has control of the baboon army. She could send them out any time she wants!" she said grimly.

"The only way Evanora could gain her power back is if someone creates an amulet or another object that could harness her powers. There is no one right now who would be willing to do that. She's just a lonely old crone now, destined to stew in her hatred and bitterness for the rest of her life. I wish she would see what good can do, but she is evil to the core." Glinda reminded her sister.

"Wouldn't you think that somehow she would send the baboon army out to us? To destroy us somehow and be able to bring back her powers on her own?" Theodora questioned, looking quite anxious.

"She could, but I can enchant the baboons to ignore her commands. I'm aware that there is danger, which is why I think we should come up with a plan now, to thwart whatever Evanora has up her sleeve, and be done with her once and for all" Glinda glanced over at Oscar for a minute, as if to ask him of what he might have planned.

"Well, you did say that the good people of Oz can't kill. I'm thinking the only way to be rid of any wicked witch is to just destroy her. That means she might have to be killed" Oscar stated, still working on the potato.

Theodora scoffed.

"You really wouldn't mind doing that, would you Wizard? What is this with you and always having to resort to violence to achieve your goals? I'm surprised you didn't call for my head when I was the wicked witch! I stupidly allowed myself to be swooned into wickedness by my sister, but then you show no mercy. Hmm…there's something wrong with that picture. What are you planning to do with that contraption you and the Tinkers are building anyway?"

Oscar laughed.

"Uh, and who was the one who decided to show no mercy while being a mean, green ugly wicked witch? I know it was Evanora that did that to you, but you were quite bloodthirsty yourself, Miss 'Speak up, or I will cut out your tongue!' By the way that 'contraption' as you call it happens to be the one portal that can be used to go to and from Kansas. I miss my old friends at home, and wanted to pay them a visit. They probably are worried sick about me, and I'd like to have them meet the great people I have met in Oz"

Theodora rolled her eyes, and let out a sigh.

"I know I was terrible to say that, but really, that wasn't the real me. I admit that I was very angry at you, and I still have animosity about that, but it's not like I can't forgive you. So, Oscar, what is Kansas like? Will you leave and never return, or is it just a way you can visit from time to time?"

"I believe the Wizard has said it's a wonderful place, Theodora. He isn't planning to leave, but just go back when he wants. It is his homeland after all" Glinda replied.

"Yep!" Oscar said with a large grin.

There came a tap at the dining room door, and Glinda walked over to open it.

"Finley! China Girl! Please, do come in. How have you two been enjoying your day?" Glinda smiled.

"Emerald City at its best, as usual. They all thought it was so cute that China Girl was with me, and everyone said she was sooo adorable! Pay no attention to the flying monkey in the bell boy suit!" Finley remarked, as China Girl snickered.

She walked over to Glinda with her tiny porcelain shoes clacking on the marble floor and gave the good witch a big hug. Glinda smiled, and hugged the china doll back. They had developed quite the mother-daughter type relationship in the past few weeks. Glinda made sure that China Town itself would be put back together, the survivors of Evanora's attack repaired. They were very grateful of this, and honored Glinda as their heroine.

"It was a great day, Glinda! We went everywhere! I've never been to the Emerald City before, it's so beautiful! Oh, and Oscar you should have been there! They gave Finley tons of bananas!" she giggled.

"Bananas only because of the fact that I'm a monkey. Wow. But they are pretty darn good" Finley remarked.

"Well Finley my friend, they will get used to you one of these days." Oscar stated.

"Yeah, in a million years!" Finley muttered.

"It just takes time" Oscar reassured.

"I guess, but hey how is that whatchamacallit coming along? Any way to make a portal to Kansas yet?" the winged monkey asked.

"Almost done, but not quite finished yet. Would have been better if a certain someone had not fried my balloon" Oscar answered, giving a look at Theodora.

Theodora gave a scowl, but then smirked at the memory.

Glinda and China Girl giggled.

Oscar looked out the window.

"Uh guys, look outside. I think we have a problem. Are those Evanora's baboons? I hope they're just oversized locusts. Like, really really huge ones. If there are any locusts here."

"There aren't locusts here, Wizard. Those are the baboons. Quick! We must guard the city!" Glinda answered, her wand glowing.

"Didn't I tell you?" Theodora asked matter-of-factly.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Yep, I'm going to have to end it there! Sorry it took so long to update, there's been a few family things going on. I thought I'd have a little time here to get another chapter up.

Now, with the story, I think it's a good idea to have Glinda kind of be a "mother" to China Girl, but considering how young Glinda really is, she could me more like a big sister to China Girl as well as being a big sister to Theodora.

Oh, and I know there are a lot of you who want some Ozinda moments, but I'm really just going to have to put it out there, I'm going to eventually have an Ozodora ship. I can't help it! Hehe..I know. It's tough. Though it will be a while before the two actually develop a true attraction to each other. Right now they're like high schoolers after a breakup, lol.


End file.
